the point of no return
by Jun-sensei
Summary: Ls suspicion of Ratio dies down.. what will Raito to to take advantage of it?


ahh.. meh first story... well... on anyway.. this is kind of a one shot kinda fic.. not much fluff.. ill bet you can predict whats going to happen right? well read and find out if im the kind of author you think i am... hehe. anyway.. on with the story.. i apologize for any further grammar and spelling errors and flames will be used to heat my house.

oh and btw, have you ever realised that YAGAMI spelled backwards is "im a gay"?

XD

3

Raito bit his bottom lip.

This wasnt happening to him, L was on to him, he could feel it.

The last couple days werent exactly a picnic for Raitos nerves. L began to suspect him more and more and sitting here in front of him, with no way to talk himself out of the awkward situation, being forced to say he wasnt Kira, wasnt what Raito had planned when he had discovered the Death Note only months ago.

Ls eyes fixed onto Raitos, He asked him agian "Raito.. are you Kira?" Raito couldnt pull his eyes away from Ls. He blinked and with all his strength he inhaled and told L, no. L of course, could see the cloudy drawback in Raitos eyes and thus his suspection of Raito being Kira went up to 45.

"then off to bed for the night, Raito" Raito nodded and followed behind the slumped detective to their bed room. Being handcuffed wasnt the best thing that happened to Raito.. After the confinement he was positive all suspition would be cleared. But L wasnt letting go of the fact that Raito could very well kill him whenever he could have the chance.

Raito lied down and began to drift to sleep, dreading tomarrow.

3

The sunlight poured in from behind the place where both curtains met, one of then slightly drawn back. Raito opened his eyes one at a time and stared at the opening for some time before trying to get up to close it, before realizing the tug on the other end of his chain where L was sleeping soundly.

Raito looked over at the other detective with dread, wondering what he was going to try today to get Raito to admit to being Kira, even though he knew that Kira would never admit it aloud.

The dark haired detective mumbled something that Raito couldnt make out and turned over, tugging on the chain forcing Raito to get back on the bed. Raito scowled. He tugged back on the chain forcing L over on his other side, L opened his eyes. "what is it Raito?" L asked sleepily. Raito put his hand down.

"i wanted to close the curtain.. it was bothering me" L looked beyond Raito to the source of the light being poured in all over the dark room. "mm.." L mumbled and stood up to meet raito on the other side of the bed, walking to the window to close the curtain. "you should have said so, yagami-san" Raito scowled.

3

Ryuk chuckled as Misas shinigami dissolved before him. He picked the Death Note up out of the ashes and he proceeded to take his pen out of the holder on his side. He wrote down Ls name and closed the death note, putting it next to his original Death Note in the holder in his side with his pen. He had followed Raitos instructions perfectly just as they were given to him 2 months earlier.

3

"raito... ?" Raito looked over at L as Ls gaze didnt move from the 9 screens in front of him, watching survalience tapes from all over the city. "what is it Ryuuzaki?" L pressed his thumb to his lip, his expression unchanging.

L opened his mouth to speak, his thumb falling to his bottom lip. "i think im beginning to like you, more then friends maybe." Raito sat in shock next to him, Raito wasnt gay that was for sure, he had never suspected Ryuuzaki of being attracted to members of the same sex either. but maybe Raitos insight was wrong?

"you mean, like lovers, Ryuuzaki?" L nodded slowly.

Raito smiled. This was rich. he could have L at his mercy, at his very beck and call.

Raito moved his chair closer to L, and he pulled back a little as Raito got closer to him, close enough to feel his body heat. Raito moved his head closer to L, and pecked his cheek agianst Ls smooth skin.

L moved his head to look at Raito. "i want to believe that you are not Kira.." Raito gave L a comforting look. "i want to to trust me." Raito said, pressing his lips to Ls.

L suddenly opened his mouth and gasped, gripping at his chest.

He felt his stomach drop and his head spin, he fell out of his chair, shaking violently and breathing heavily.

Raito stood above him, watching the spectacle, watching L die before him. L gripped at Raitos ankles, begging for help through hoarse heavy gasps. Raito smiled at him as he watched L writhe in pain. L opened his eyes wide, he knew it.

He knew it this whole time, he knew that Raito was Kira, he could feel it. It wasnt a suspicion at all, it was truth, and L walked right over it, hopeing that Raito wasnt Kira. But here he was standing over him with an excited smile on his face as he watched L take his final breath. and rest his head on the marble floor.

Raito brushed Ls hair out of his face and smiled.

"goodbye, Ryuuzaki."

and L slipped away to his death.

3

end


End file.
